Wireless devices and personal electronic devices (PEDs) such as cell phones, Blackberries, two-way pagers, wireless headsets, keyboards, etc., have become an integral part of today's lifestyle. This is especially true in the business world where voice communication, e-mail, instant messaging, electronic calendars, etc., have become a standard way of conducting business operations.
Although wireless devices are important tools for modern businesses and organizations, such wireless devices also introduce potential security threats. For example, it has been recognized that wireless devices can be used as tracking devices (via integrated GPS chips), staging areas for Denial of Service (DoS) and other attacks, as well as “roving bugs” wherein attackers remotely turn on device microphones to eavesdrop. Accordingly, concerns have been raised regarding use of wireless devices for espionage. For example, in a corporate environment, when corporate executives or other corporate members meet to discuss internal strategies and operations, they wish to do so without the fear of inadvertently divulging their entire meeting to competing corporations. One possible reaction to alleviate the threat created by introducing wireless devices into proprietary meetings is to completely ban such wireless devices from meeting rooms and other sensitive areas of corporate or government activity. This solution is unacceptable in many situations as meeting participants often need to be reachable, even when they are in meetings, as evidenced by the growing proliferation of Research in Motion's BLACKBERRY® devices, as well as other similar devices.